The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing cable harnesses. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for assemblying cable harnesses by means of a so-called cable head which is supported on a cable laying carriage controlled by an electronic data processing system. The so controlled cable head continuously applies a cable automatically to pins located in a cable laying table top or pallet while the cable is reeling off from a coil or spool in a continuous manner.
The magazine "Interavia" Number 8, 1977, page 822 describes a mounting apparatus of the type summarized in the foregoing paragraph. According to the prior art apparatus it is possible to supply the so-called cable laying head which is computer controlled from merely a single cable spool or coil.
Furthermore, the known apparatus does not comprise any device for the marking or labelling of the cable as it is being laid into a harness formation.
Further, if it is necessary to install in the harness a cable of another size or diameter, it becomes necessary to exchange the cable coil or spool. Further, since no marking means are provided, the only distinction between different cables can be made by employing cables having different colors. A marking of the individual cable harnesses must later be accomplished manually after the cable harness has been assembled.